Girl Meets Death
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Depressed, Riley goes to her 'safe spot'. Turns out her safe spot isn't so safe at all and she falls into a deep eternal slumber. Warning: T for Depression. This is just a One-shot.


**Hey everyone, sorry for not posting anything for my other stories for a while but I'll try to update within this week. This is story is slightly darker than my other ones because I was feeling a little depressed so I started writing this. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to Favourite and Review.**

* * *

Riley's POV

'I'm drowning.' That's all I can think of right now. 'Into this dark deep pit that I have no way out of.' I sit in my room, curled up. Maya had left without knowing that I was only pretending to be asleep, but then everyone never knew I had been pretending for these past few months. Mom even came in and left without noticing. 'I'm your daughter!' I want to scream at her because how can one not realize something is wrong with their kid? It's just unimaginable, and yet, her I am going through it now. I know mom wanted to tell me it's time for dinner, in fact I can hear them laughing as they eat.

I contemplate on joining them but then I heard mom say, "You're like the daughter I never had, my strong amazon warrior, Maya." My heart broke and I dissolved into tears once more. Even though everyone thinks that the bully has stopped, she hasn't. I know it's a she because one of the messages said, "Lucas doesn't deserve some useless girl like you, he deserves someone better like me who can give him everything he wants." I can't stand being in this house anymore. Their laughter is making me nauseous. I don't think anyone would realize I'm gone if I went somewhere. Maybe I should.

I stuff my pillows under my blanket, just incase, and take an extra one from my closet with me. My inner demons said I shouldn't but I don't listen and earn myself a blow to my stomach. I quietly go up the fire escape and onto the rooftop. I have to find a new spot up there where no one can find me. I finally find a spot near the edge where I can see the busy streets and the stars clearly.,they don't seem as bright as they used to be when I was younger. Maybe they're going off. I cuddle into my blanket and cry myself to sleep like I have been doing for months. I haven't had a sleepover with Maya for a longtime for that reason but she has also never asked to have one. The cold early autumn breeze blows onto my face and I pull the blanket around myself tighter. "You deserve this you useless girl." It says and I can't help but agree. I'm a useless, good for nothing, overweight, stupid girl. I can't do anything right at all.

As I sleep, my demons haunt and taunt me. Each dream- no, nightmare- starts of as a usual day with my family, friends or both. Then they would start pointing and laughing at me, saying things the bully and my demons have been saying to me. After months of having the same dream over and over again, I'd thought I'd be used to it but I guess I was wrong. It keeps getting worse every night. Tonight, they were even wilder. They started to slice my skin off, revealing white flesh stained with crimson red blood. I want to scream but I know I deserve this because I'm good for nothing. I'm not smart like Farkle, I'm not an athlete like Lucas and I'm not talented like Maya. I'm nothing. I'm a nobody.

I awake just as I see the sun rise, but clouds soon start to cover it. I know it's going to start raining soon but I don't care. If I get sick, maybe I'll die from hypothermia and no one will have to deal with me anymore. I'm just a waste of space. The rain quickly starts to pour. I feel the droplets on my bare skin and soaking into my blanket and clothes but I don't mind. I deserve it. I lay myself back down as the rain continues to pelt my pajama clad body with cold raindrops. I close my eyes and feel the clothes clinging tightly onto me. I look at the clock on the building in front of me and realize it's only eight in the morning. I close my eyes again and feel myself drifting out of consciousness.

I wake up again at twelve in the afternoon. The sky is cloudy but it has stopped raining. I sit up for a while and my stomach grumbles. I realize I hadn't eaten anything since lunch at school yesterday. I doubt anyone realizes though. I continue to just sit there. Shivers will flow through me every once in a while and with each one, I feel the demons piercing my chest. I start to cry again, knowing that no one is probably even looking for me. As the tears start flowing, the rain starts again. My salty tears mix with the slightly acidic raindrops. I decide to get up although my bones were in a loud protest since I had been in the same position for a long time. I start to dance. I danced to the pounding in my head. Each movement earned me piercings in my lungs and slices to my sides. I try to dance everything away but they keep getting stronger. Finally, I drop to the floor in exhaustion.

By now, my head is spinning, I can't breathe and my whole body aches like crazy. "You deserve it. You deserve every little bit of it and you know it." The demons shout at means I know it's the truth. If it weren't for me, Maya would be able to have her full potential. If it weren't for me, Lucas wouldn't have to choose between Maya and I. If it weren't for me, Katy might actually be able to spend more time with Maya. It's all my fault. My head hurts too much to think right now. I can't see straight or even concentrate to know where I am on the roof. I drag my aching self and try to find my spot where no one can find me. I'm not even sure if I made it there before a strong cough pushed me down and I saw blood from the cough onto my hands. As I lay down again, seeing that I couldn't get up anymore, I looked to the dark sky and said a soft goodbye. I then felt everything leave me. My strength, my will to live, my thoughts, hopes and dreams, and my last breath.

* * *

Third Person's POV

As soon as the Matthews came back after lunch, they saw that they're apartment was completely as they left it. The note that they had left for Riley was untouched. The warm pancakes now cold and the apartment was silent. "Maybe she's sick." Topanga suggested seeing as her daughter has been really tired the last few days. She must've caught a bug. Auggie went to watch tv since Mr. Googly was on and the two parents quietly went into their daughter's room. "Riley, sweetie." Topanga called out only to get no reply. She approached the bed and tried to shake her awake. Wondering why she was so soft, she pulled the blankets away only to be face to face with stacks of pillows. Gasps escaped the parents' lips and they quickly called someone who knew they're daughter almost as well as they did.

"You're joking, right?" The girl said through one end of the line. "No Maya, we're not." Topanga spoke, sobs starting to come out of the Attorney's mouth. "I'll be right there." The young girl said and hung up the phone. In no more than five minutes, Maya was there, along with Lucas and Farkle. All of them were in tears. Auggie had been sent to Ava's so he wouldn't find out. "Where could she be?!" Maya asked leaning onto the wall, not being strong enough without her 'little plant' to even stand properly. "We don't know, but we're going to go look for her." Topanga said and they all nodded. "Let's go look at the roof first." Maya suggested. "Why would she be there?" Cory asked. "It's been raining the whole day." "I don't know Mr Matthews but if we can't find her here, maybe she's there. She could've gone there earlier to watch the sunrise and got caught in the rain so she didn't come down yet." Maya suggested. "But then why would her pillows be stacked as if she were sleeping?" Topanga asked. "I'm not sure but can we please go and find her now? We're all worried and it's not doing any of us any good by just talking around over here. I want to find my princess." Lucas said, earning a small version of Cory's glare. His glare wasn't like his usual one since he was too worried.

They all agreed and then buttoned their coats before getting their umbrellas seeing that it was threatening to rain again. They walked up the stairs to the roof. What they saw when they opened the door, shocked them. Maya fainted at the sight while Topanga sobbed onto her husband's shirt. The guys stood there with their mouths agape. In front of them lay Riley Matthews, skin as pale as snow, lips chapped, purple and bleeding. The first one to react was Lucas. He immediately ran next to the deathly pale girl and encased her small but tall stature in his arms. "She's as cold as ice." He says, releasing the other men from their shock. Farkle lifted the blonde girl and handed her over to the sobbing mother. He the sat next to Lucas and took her hand in his. He tried to find her pulse and started to cry again. He shook his head. Cory quickly called an ambulance. Less then a few minutes later, a helicopter landed on the roof seeing that they might take too long if they took the stairs.

The paramedics checked the girl for any signs of life and like Farkle, shook their heads. They took a body bag and carefully placed her in it. "No! No! My baby!" Topanga shouted, waking Maya. Seeing the body bag, Maya started to cry uncontrollably and the boys took her in a hug as they mourned together. All Cory could do was stand there in shock, realizing that his daughter, his princess, was no longer there. Cory followed his daughter in the helicopter to the hospital while Topanga drove the grieving children there. At the hospital, they confirmed the cause, or causes, of her death. "Malnourishment, hypothermia, blood loss and a broken spine." The doctor explained to them as soon as he finished the post mortem. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said as he went back inside. The couple held each other as they mourned for their daughter while Maya slid down the wall and curled herself into a ball. Lucas punched the wall of the hospital and made a huge hole in it. Farkle just stood there, staring at the door, not believing his ears.

Three days later, they held the funeral. Maya, Farkle and Lucas couldn't stand seeing their best friend in a casket so they stayed up in Riley's room remembering all the memories they shared with the brunette. Cory and Topanga weren't able to escape the funeral. They cried inconsolably. All their friends, family and Riley's class except for the trio came to say goodbye to the girl in the colorful dress. Finally, the torturing process was over. Their daughter, who should be burying them instead, had been buried. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr and Mrs Matthews." Mr Feeney said as he patted their backs. "What advice do you have for us now Mr Feeney?" They asked with tears in their eyes. "Life goes on. Don't live in the past but also don't forget about the good times she shared with you. And treasure all those you take for granted now." He advised them and left. "I miss Riley mom." Auggie said as he hugged his parents. "Me too Auggie, me too." Topanga said. Cory just cried and picked the eight year old boy up. The two parents, with their son, and Cory's parents, brothers and sister, then went home.

That night, each of their last goodbyes as they sat around her picture in front of their tv. "Grandpa and I will miss you Ri-Ri. You're a ball of sunshine who lighted up all of our lives. Why did you have to go so soon. Grandpa and I wanted to see you grow up into a beautiful young lady like your mother and see your father become very very protective of you. We love you Ri-Ri." Amy said and kissed her photo before passing it to her husband to kiss it too. "Little Pangers, how could you leave us? You made cousin Auggie upset. I hope you're in a better place now. I love you." He took her photo and hugged it before kissing as well. "Little Riley, why did you have to go so soon? You had a whole life to live and your brother needs you. He needs you to show him the world. We all miss you Riley." Morgan kissed her picture before handing it to her younger brother.

"Wow Riley, I don't know what to say. You're still so young. Much younger than I am. I'm supposed to watch over you when you go to college and be your back up when your dad gets to protective of you. I really wish you were still here." Josh kissed the photo before handing it to Auggie. "Riley, I hope you meet Mrs. Svorski so both of you wont be lonely. I miss you Riley. I wish you were here longer." Auggie hugged the picture tightly before giving it a kiss and passed it to Farkle. "Riley, I can't believe you're gone. You were my best friend since first grade and you helped me through a lot of stuff. I'll miss you." He hugged the photo, saying goodbye to his 'wife' and let Lucas take the photo. "You know Riley, we're supposed to be having our sophomore prom in a few weeks. We're supposed to get prom king and queen. And then we'd both go to different colleges but end up in the same university. Then when we finally graduate, I'd propose to you, we'd get married and have three children with lots of bunnies so you can be a bunny farmer. Now all of this can happen but I know you're in a better place now. Just know that you'll always be my princess." He kissed her and handed her to Maya, who had been crying nonstop for the past few days.

"Hey little plant, how's heaven? Why did you have to go?! Why couldn't you stay with Huckleberry, Turtleneck and I? Couldn't you have stayed for us? What happened that day? No one but you knows what you were doing up there. I hope you're alright now. Don't forget about us. I'll always love you my little plant." Maya held onto tight and shed a few tears before handing it to Cory. "Hey Riley, the jerk. Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you be perfectly fine with mom, Auggie and I? But it's ok now. You're in a better place. Whatever made you hurt can't get you anymore. Your mom and I will always love you." The parents kissed their daughter's picture and placed it back onto the table. As they were about to leave, everyone swore they heard her laugh.

* * *

15 Years Later.

 _Here lies Riley Elizabeth Matthews._

 _8 December 2001-11 September 2016_

 _Ball of sunshine beloved by all who meets her_

 _and will forever be remembered as a great_

 _daughter, granddaughter, sister,_

 _best friend,_ _friend_ _and lover._

"Hey Riles." Maya said as she stood in front of her head stone. Can you believe Amelia is turning four today and it's your anniversary too? It seems just like yesterday that you went to the better place." Maya paused for a while to catch a few tears. "Amelia is starting to look like you. She's a ball of sunshine just like you were. I know you're watching us from up there. Lucas still loves you and is being the best godfather to Amelia. He spoils her a lot though." Maya laughed. "We really miss you Riles, I love you." "I love you too Peaches." Maya heard the wind say as it breezed past her. They had all gotten used to it over the years. They would hear Riley's voice through the wind and it always made them smile. "Bye Little Plant." Maya then got into her car to go to her daughter's fourth birthday party. "Happy birthday Amelia Riley Matthews." She said as she picked her daughter, dressed in a purple princess dress that was definitely from none other than Lucas Friar, up. Amelia squealed a 'Riley squeal' and touched everyone's heart.

* * *

 **So how did you guys like it? Please Favourite and Review. Bye.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
